It's the simple things
by Fuzzycat901
Summary: Scream three never happend but Scream one and two did. It is now set in Present day. The killer is back in Sidney's life but he isn't trying to make a gory mess, he's going for simple
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so, I usually don't write SCREAM fanfics but I thought I would try it out. So SCREAM 3 never happened but the first one and the second one did. It is now set in present day. I hope you like it! Remember to Review!**_

A blonde girl about the age of seventeen steps out of her bright red Honda and locks it from the inside. As soon as she slams the door she realizes that she forgot the keys in her car.

"Shit." She muttered trying not to yell. The neighbourhood is deadly quiet; not even a laugh or a dog barking. She walks up to the front door and knocks. Her best friend, Tammy, answers smiling showing her braces.

"Hey, Lulu."

Lulu walks into the house and flops down on the sofa.

"I locked my keys in the car."

"Can you get a hold of anyone?"

"No."

"I guess you're staying the night." Tammy laughs from the other room; she's making popcorn.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Lulu calls to her wrinkling her nose at the TV show that is on right now.

"Certainly not a romantic comedy. I mean they all end the same and start the same! The girl is lonely waiting for someone to sweep her off her feet and then a guy comes along, she doesn't even like him but he ends up changing and then she falls in love with him. It's just not right."

Tammy walks into the room carrying a fresh bowl of microwaved popcorn and hands it to Lulu. Tammy then pops in a DVD and retreats back to the couch where she tucks her knees up into her chest.

"We're not watching a scary movie again are we?" Lulu's voice is wavering.

"Hell no, I can't stand that shit."

"Not since Stab."

"Not since we live in a town where everyone got murdered!"

The phone rings making the girls jump. Tammy reaches for it and presses the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" A raspy voice asks on the other line.

"You should know, you called me."

"I'm sorry; I must have the wrong number."

"Well who are you trying to reach?"

"Lulu Smith."

"Well you're in luck, she's sitting beside me." Tammy passes Lulu the phone.

"Who is it?" Lulu asks Tammy. Tammy shrugs her shoulders and throws a piece of popcorn into the air and catches it in her mouth.

"Hello?" Lulu asks.

"Hello Lulu."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Nobody important."

"Is this Rick because I don't want anything to do with you."

"No this isn't Rick."

"Look, I don't have time for prank calls, I'm trying to watch a movie with my friend." Lulu looks at the TV and sees to her disappointment that the movie Tammy put in was _SuckerPunch. _

"Are you watching a horror movie?"

"No, just some stupid movie about a girl who goes insane."

"Sounds like a real horror."

"How?"

The voice on the other end laughs. "It's the simple things that scare people the most. A clock ticking on the wall, a stuffed animal in a bedroom, and a doll with scary eyes."

Lulu is suddenly aware of her surroundings looking all about.

"What's wrong?" Tammy asks her.

"Shh." Lulu puts a finger to her lips and Tammy rolls her eyes.

"Did I get your attention now Lulu?"

"Who is this?"

"Like I said before nobody important tell me Lulu, what's your favourite scary movie?"

Lulu's eyes widen at the question. She knows how this game goes, she's seen it repeatedly in Stab commercials and movies.

"I don't have one." She stammers standing up and locking the windows and the doors.

"Sure you do, everyone has a favourite scary movie. What about the one you're watching right now?"

"I hate it."

The voice laughs. "You missed one."

"Missed what?"

All of a sudden the backdoor at the end of the kitchen creaks open and in walks a figure in white mask, dressed in black all the way down to his black shoes. Lulu drops the phone and runs to the room where her friend sits.

"What's wrong?" Tammy asks but before she can say anything more Ghostface comes up behind her and stabs her in the back. Lulu screams and heads for the back door but conveniently, it is jammed. She runs back to the living room to see if her friend is still alive but evidently she finds her dead with fresh red blood seeping into the sofa.

Lulu tries heading for the front door but finds that it is blocked off by Ghostface. He stabs her in the stomach without hesitation. She crumples to the floor choking on her own blood and twitching. Ghostface bends down to her eye level and stares at her.

Sweat drips from Lulu's brow and tears start to pour down her face. Ghostface holds a round voice box up to his mouth.

"It's the simple things people notice the most Lulu." Then, he stabs her.

_**Review please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Sidney yawns as she stares at the computer screen in front of her. How long had it been since she logged on? Eight, ten months? Not since her husband's death anyways. She glances at a gold framed picture of him; tan and muscular. A tear falls down her face but she quickly wipes it away blinking twice.

She presses the on button on the machine and it whirs to life humming. A brown haired girl pops her head around the corner and smiles.

"What are you up to?" She asks and Sidney whips her head around her face pale.

"What are you doing up?" Sidney asks back not sure what to say.

"It's eleven mom, why am I not up?"

Sidney rolls her eyes. It was about all she could handle today; her teenage daughters' attitude.

"Go get ready."

"For what?"

"We're going for a BBQ today."

"Oh my god you could have told me last night! My hair is so not ready!" She storms off muttering something about how frizzy her hair is. Sidney chuckles to herself but her smile fades when she turns and looks at the screensaver. It's of her and her husband fishing in the stream holding hands.

This time she lets the tears flow down her face until she breaks into a sob. She falls off of her chair and cries on the floor curled up in a ball. She usually didn't handle pain like this but these days it what she seems to do. Her daughter walks into the room and kneels by her body.

"It's okay mom, everything is going to be alright."

Sidney knew that it should be the other way around, her comforting her daughter but it just didn't work that way. Sidney manages to crawl up onto her knees and hug her daughter tightly.

"He was a good man."

"I know."

They sit in silence for a moment until Sidney gets up and shuts off the computer.

"Mom!"

"What? Jane it isn't easy!"

"Whatever mom." Jane walks out of the room and down the hallway. Sidney can hear her bedroom door slam and she sighs. The phone rings and Sidney runs downstairs to get it.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Sidney, I'm going to have to cancel the BBQ this afternoon." Dewey speaks in a panic on the other end.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Two kids were murdered last night."

Sidney's heart stops for a moment as many flashbacks start to come back to her including the recent image of her husband. Stabbed.

"Who were they?"

"Tammy Tanner and Lulu Smith. He's back Sid. He's back again."

Sidney grasps the phone tighter and she can feel the colour draining out of her face again.

"Mom what's wrong?" Jane walks into the room and opens the fridge.

"No he can't be. He's been gone for thirteen years why is he all of a sudden coming back now?"

Jane eyes her mother suspiciously but just shrugs her shoulders.

"We don't know Sid. Gale what are you doing here?" Dewey yells to Gale who apparently just entered the scene.

"What do you mean what am I doing Dewey?" Gale shouts from the background.

"Listen Sidney, I have to go but meet me at the Police Station in twenty with Jane." Dewey hangs up without another word. Sidney walks over to where Jane sits at the table and takes a seat across from her.

"Jane," Sidney begins. She takes her daughter's hand and looks into her sad blue eyes. "Do you remember what I told you about? Why I am so overprotective sometimes and why our house has many locks on it?"

"Yes. I've seen all the Stab movies mom. I know you started it."

_I know you started it._

The words stung Sidney and hit her hard but she ignored it. "Ghostface is back." She says.

Jane jumps up from the table and puts her hands behind her head.

"WHAT? So you mean he's coming back for us? Or for you?"

"Jane, he murdered two girls last night."

Jane takes a deep breath in. "Who?"

"Tammy Tanner and Lulu Smith."

"I don't know them, they're in High School," Jane pauses to look out the window for a moment. It's a beautiful sunny day. "When do we need to go?"

_**I hope you guys are liking this, whoever is reading this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jane walks into the Police Station with her head held high and her ear buds in. Everyone turns to stare at them with their eyes wide and their faces full of sadness; they know who they are. Jane can see her mother's lips moving talking to the strangers and trying to smile at them but she can't hear them. Jane seemed to block out a lot of things since her father's death and nobody minded it.

It was almost like they were glad she hardly talked anymore. They entered Dewey's office and each sat down in a chair. Jane took out her ear phones and shoves them in her pocket along with her iPod.

"So, there has been another killing." Dewey doesn't look them in the eye; he fiddles with his wedding band on his finger.

"Does it have anything to do with us?" Sidney asks.

"You." Jane mumbles folding her arms. Sidney and Dewey ignore the comment.

"We don't have any evidence that it's linked to you."

"But you know, they always are." Sidney smirks and Dewey does too.

"Why are you two laughing? This isn't a laughing matter! We could all be toast in a few hours! Steak on the killers plate and drenched in BBQ sauce!"

"Jane, I think you should step outside for a moment."

Tears well up in Jane's eyes but all the same she does as her mother says and steps outside Dewey's office. A blonde haired lady in a police uniform walks up to Jane with a clear container.

"Hey Jane, do you want some lemon squares?" Deputy Hicks asks smiling her bright smile. Jane never cared much for the girl, she seemed too jumpy and besides; she was always hitting on Dewey which made it annoying.

"No thanks Hicks, I'm going to get some fresh air." Jane walks out of the Police Station and into the back alley behind it. There she takes a cigarette from her pocket and a lighter and fumbles with it until she gets a flame. She had just pressed the cigarette to her lips when her phone rings. She grumbles and brings it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jane."

"Who is this?"

"An old friend."

"Listen, I don't have very many friends and the ones I used to have all hate me so can you please state which old friend you are?"

The voice on the other end chuckles. "Well who do you think I am?"

"Hmm let's see… well… there's Janet, Tracey, Helen, Jake, Mike, Xavier… You're totally Jake aren't you? I knew it!"

"Well, let's pretend I'm Jake, what would I be like?"

"Well you would be annoying for starters but your voice wouldn't be as raspy. But I guess people change."

Jane takes a puff of her cigarette but starts to cough.

"You sick?"

"No, just a tickle in my throat that's all. Are you sick? Your voice sounds pretty raspy yourself."

There is a slight pause. "Jane, what's your favourite scary movie?"

"I don't see scary movies much because their all rated fourteen A and I'm just like two days away from being fourteen but I have seen a few I've…"

"Stop talking and answer the question!"

"Fine jeez… _The Women in Black _scared the living shit outta me."

"Was that rated fourteen A?"

"Yes."

"But you're not quite fourteen so why are you smoking?"

"It's called coping and how did you know I was smoking?"

"Because I'm staring at you."

Jane looks both directions frantically and almost drops the phone. "You're the killer aren't you?"

"I thought I was Jake?"

"Where are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Don't play games with me," there is no answer on the other end. "Fuck you!" Jane yells and hangs up. Her cell phone buzzes again and she answers it but this time she doesn't say hello.

"Don't you hang up on me young Sidney Prescott. Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Then listen closely. Don't tell anyone about this phone call."

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Not if you don't tell anyone."

Jane thinks about this for a moment. "Fuck you you're lying." She hangs up and runs for the door but it's locked. She still hasn't put her cigarette out and it's starting to burn her fingers. Someone grabs her shoulder from behind and slams her into the wall. They rip the cigarette out from her fingers and throws it on the ground smashing it with his boot.

Jane tries to peer over her shoulder to see who it is but they have a pretty good hold on her. She tucks her leg under and kicks them in the gut. They grunt in pain and let her go. She runs towards the opening of the alley where she sees people walking about and talking.

"HELP ME!" She screams but no one seems to hear her. She turns around to see the killer coming at her with a knife. She ducks and throws a punch at their face. He slices her across the stomach and she drops to the ground holding it. Bullets ring out and the killer is flung to the ground.

"Jane are you alright?" The voice of Gale Weathers, well, now Gale Riley, runs towards Jane and applies pressure to her wound. In her other hand there is a small gun. Jane laughs at this but it only hurts.

"Is he gone?"

Jane looks around but sees the killer is nowhere in sight.

"I guess, I was pretty sure I shot him though."

"FUCK!" Jane screams expressing her pain and Gale jumps. The back door opens and Dewey and Sidney walk out. Sidney starts to cry and falls to her daughter's side.

"We need paramedics!" Dewey shouts back into the station.

"Did he call you?" Sidney asks.

"Yes."

"Where's your phone?"

"It fell, with my cigarette."

"Cigarette?" Sidney questions but Jane doesn't answer. She closes her eyes and counts to ten. Then all goes dark.

_**Thanks for the Reviews guys! **_


	4. Chapter 4

On the night that Jane got stabbed a group of teenagers gathered around in a tiny room talking about the previous events.

"Do you really think that the killer is back?" A wide eyed girl about the age of fourteen asks. Everyone around the circle starts grumbling until a boy speaks up.

"We all know the killer is back. It's Woodsboro!"

"That doesn't mean anything Jake, now sit down and stop being so annoying!" The more sensible girl, Amy, speaks up. She stands up on a chair and looks out at the crowd of five people.

"As Jane's best friend I think we should just not talk about the situation around her."

"Are you dumb? We're not even concerned about Jane! We're concerned about ourselves, our own blood and flesh! We know Jane so we have a better chance at becoming a human roast!"

Amy gets down off of the chair and walks to the back of the room where the boy spoke up. She slaps him across his face leaving a big red mark.

"If anyone else talks while I'm talking I will beat the shit outta you."

Everyone shuts up.

"Good, now as I was saying, I'm sure some of you care about the protection of Jane, I mean sure she's been a bit bitchy lately but that doesn't mean we can't still be nice to her?"

"You're such a goody two shoes." The wide eyed girl says but Amy pretends to ignore that comment. Sure Amy knew she was the good one of the bunch, the non-smoker, non-drinker, and she certainly didn't watch horror movies or believe in ghosts.

"Do any of you guys remember the ending of Stab 8?"

Everyone turns their heads to look at who just walked in the door. Xavier Martin, the good looking guy in school. Amy's heart beat goes faster and faster as he walks more towards the chair.

"I've never seen Stab 8 and you know it." Amy chokes out.

"All was bloody, the room was full of bodies and only one person was left standing," he walks in amongst the scared looking teenagers. "Sidney Prescott."

"Duh, we all know how the story ends, Sidney is always left standing." Amy chirps in and Xavier glares at her.

"This time, she won't be though. We all know that when a new generation in a movie comes up, we no longer focus on the main character but this time, we will. Sidney will still be the main character in all of this; the killer just wants us to think otherwise."

"So are you saying that Sidney is next?"

"I'm not saying she's next. I'm just saying that she won't be alive after all of this is done."

Amy gulps and looks around for anything to drink; water of course. Xavier walks out of the room and everyone turns to hushed whispers. Amy stands there with her jaw open and her arms by her sides; how dare someone speak when she's speaking...

Jane woke up in a white room with machines hooked up to her. She glanced over to find her mother sitting in the seat next to the bed, sleeping.

"Hey."

Jane looks up to see a boy from her class, Xavier, walk in. His smile reaching across his face and his pearly white straight teeth showing. He takes the seat on the other side of the bed and takes her hand.

"What are you doing here?" It takes a while for her to get out but when she does, his smile seems to disappear.

"I came to see you."

"Bullshit."

"Really."

"Really? Can I believe it?"

"This is real Jane, I'm real, and this," he points to her stomach. "Is real."

"You make it sound like I'm pregnant."

Xavier raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not!"

"Listen, we've been through everything together."

"Mom's going to flip when she finds you here."

"Your mother doesn't know shit about what happened that night."

"Well, Amy kind of told her otherwise."

"Amy's a whore."

"This is exactly why it didn't work out."

"What didn't work out? Who said I ever liked you anyways?"

"I need a drink."

"What?"

"I mean a smoke."

"Jane, what have you gotten into?"

"Nothing I'm just… nothing."

"Depressed?"

"I don't like that word."

Jane closes her eyes and breathes in. Sidney moves in the chair beside her and Xavier jumps.

"I'll be back."

"Oh yeah, I'll believe that too."

Xavier slams the door behind him and Sidney jumps out of her chair and onto her feet. "Who was that?"

"Nobody."

"Please don't say boyfriend…"

"He isn't my boyfriend. He's Xavier." Jane mumbles but Sidney still hears it.

"What did I say Jane? You are never to see that boy again."

"Yes mother." Jane mumbles and lays her head back down on the pillow….

"Sidney!" Dewey whispers by the hospital door. Sidney gets up but lingers a moment looking at her daughter; sleeping peacefully. But underneath those hospital sheets is a wound; a wound that Sidney created herself in a way. How would Jane ever forgive her? She walks over to Dewey and shuts the door behind her.

"Do you have any idea who the killer might be?" Dewey is in police mode now with his pen and paper.

"Well, I like to lay low, I know a couple of Jane's friends' parents but other than that it's just you and Gale."

"What about Jane? Could any of her friends do this?"

"She has this friend named Xavier, he just came in here, I don't trust him."

"Was he her boyfriend?"

"I don't know Dewey, I don't know what goes on in that girls mind half the time," she sits down in a chair and so does Dewey. "Am I a bad parent? I mean, she's drinking, smoking, and god knows what else. What went wrong?"

"Oh Sid, you did nothing wrong. Sometimes people make bad choices in life and we just can't stop them."

Sidney nods her head but she still doesn't get it.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty stiches and two days later Jane is out of the hospital and back to school.

"There's Jane, she deserved what happened to her."

"Oh look, there's the girl with the bad luck."

"Jane, the bitch who got sliced and diced."

Is some of the things people whisper behind her back. Jane rolled her eyes at them throughout the hallway and walked slowly to her math classroom with her best friend Amy at her side.

"Welcome back!" Mr. Smith says from his chair smiling.

_Could it be him?_ Jane thinks to herself but shakes her head no; he couldn't have done it, he's too old to throw a punch like that. Besides, what did he have against her besides her not doing her homework?

Jane and Amy sit down side by side in their usual desks and take out their homework- well, Amy does.

"So hear of any good parties this week?" Jane asks Amy but as usual, she doesn't answer.

"Mike's having a party at the end of the week, Friday actually." Jake walks into the class and sits in front of Amy.

"Great! We'll be there." Jane winks at Jake and his face goes red. The bell rings and Mr. Smith starts his lesson. Jane looks around the room at all the faces she can no longer trust.

There's Sam, the one with the bad acne and the horrible braces but he does work out a lot. Then there's Amanda who everyone calls Mandy, she couldn't have done it though she's too short. Then there's Mike, the horror freak who loves a good party.

He's tall enough, he could have done it. Jane looks around the room for Mike but finds him nowhere. Surely the killer might have a black eye from when she punched them in the face right? Or did she just think she was tougher than she actually was? Her stomach begins to bother her and she feels blood seeping through her shirt.

"Mr. Smith!" Jane puts her hand up and everyone in the room looks at her. "May I please go to the washroom?"

"Certainly."

"Awe why does she get to go? I have to go too!" Someone whines from the back of the class.

"You don't have a bleeding stomach now do you, you little bitch?" Jane answers back and Mr. Smith gives a little grunt as she walks out the door. She runs to the bathroom and lifts up her shirt and undoes the bandage. Bleeding has seeped through her stiches but most of them are still intact.

She grabs a fresh bandage from her bag and begins to wrap herself. Someone coughs from the stall so she quickly ducks into a stall to avoid being seen with her shirt up.

Jane peers through the crack in the door to see the most popular girl in school; Brandi Hahn fixing her platinum blonde hair in the mirror. She touches up her makeup by adding a little bit of cover up onto her face and a fresh layer of lipstick.

She should be in High School since she's sixteen but she got held back in Grade nine for two years since she's that stupid.

"Hey Brandi," Brandi's friend Lorena- who was also held back two years- enters the bathroom holding a smoke in her hand. Brandi goes over to the window and cracks it open so the smoke could air out.

Jane tried to hold her breath as the tempting smell of cigarette smoke drifted towards her because she had promised her mother that she would stop.

"So did you hear what happened to Jane?" Brandi starts the conversation to Lorena.

"Yeah, poor girl, wish I could do something to help."

"Hey are you going to Mike's party on Friday?" Brandi asks sharing the cigarette with Lorena.

"Probably not, I'm not into too many party scenes right now, I really want to pass grade nine this year."

"Jane's in our grade and she doesn't seem too keen on passing it, why don't you come?" Brandi tries to persuade Lorena but Lorena still shakes her head.

Brandi shrugs her shoulders. "Fine then, miss out on everything." Brandi walks out the door. After the door slams shut behind her Jane walks out of the stall and pretends to fix her hair in the mirror.

"Oh my god were you listening to that the whole time?" Lorena asks Jane ashamed of herself.

Jane nods her head yes and lifts up her shirt just to make sure she tied the bandage right. Lorena gasps and Jane rolls her eyes.

"See you at the party on Friday." Jane says as she walks out the door. Lorena stares at her with her mouth gaping. Jane's phone starts to vibrate in her pocket but she presses the decline button when she sees that the caller is unknown on the caller ID. Her mother paid for it after the incident.

Her phone starts to vibrate again and she takes it out of her pocket and thinks about smashing it on the floor but stops when she sees that it's her mom.

"Hello?"

"Jane its Gale, you better come quickly."

_**So sorry if things feel rushed. I will slow it down and I think I did a bit in this chapter… Thanks for the Reviews! Keep it up! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_The night was dark and still and a man walked from his back porch and to the bush in the back. He had forgotten his pair of gardening gloves this afternoon and the forecast had said it was going to rain later in the evening. He had just picked them up when he felt a raindrop on his head._

"_Damn." He muttered. He wouldn't be able to garden tomorrow if the weather kept up. His wife and child were inside; Jane with her homework and Sidney probably helping her. He hummed a tune as he walked back to the house and tried pulling open the door. It was locked. _

"_That's odd." He muttered to no one. He didn't lock it before he went outside did he? He ran around to the front yard and tried the front door but as usual it was locked just as Sidney had left it. _

"_SIDNEY! JANE!" He shouted up to the cracked window upstairs where Jane's bedroom was. His cellphone rang an awful ringtone that came with the phone. He quickly answered it eager to get rid of the noise._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Phillip." A deep raspy voice says._

"_May I ask who's calling?"_

"_Um Joel from work."_

"_Joel? Are you new?" He tried rattling the handle on the door._

"_Yeah, so I just wanted to ask you a few questions, how do you work the machines?"_

"_What? The boss didn't tell you? It's easy; you just flip a switch and on come the machines." He walks around to the big window and tries pressing on it to see if it's open; locked._

"_Hmm, no I didn't seem to get the picture I guess, thanks. Say, what are you doing right now?"_

"_Well, to tell you the truth Joel, I'm locked outside my house."_

"_How do you manage that?" _

"_It's complicated." Phillip looks down at his gardening gloves and chuckles. _

"_Wife?"_

"_No of course not."_

"_Say, isn't your wife Sidney Prescott? The one who survived all of those horrible killings?"_

"_Yeah, but hey, she doesn't like to talk about it."_

"_No, I wouldn't either if I were her. It's bad enough having a daughter that will probably end up like her."_

_Phillip starts to laugh but pauses. "Wait, how did you know I have a daughter?"_

"_Lucky guess."_

"_Well, I guess that's something I don't have," he is still having troubles getting in. "Luck." _

"_Want to have a few beers?"_

"_Joel, I don't even know where you live, besides, how did you get this number? Was it a lucky guess too?" _

"_No, I just looked it up in the work files."_

"_Why were you in there?"_

"_Because."_

"_Joel I might have to report you, you know the work rules."_

"_Care to inform me? I'm not really a work by the rules kind of guy." _

_Phillip pauses when he sees Sidney in the window and starts waving frantically to let him in. She has his back turned to him and by the time he has started to yell she has gone. _

"_Well you're going to get fired, it was nice talking." He goes to hang up but he hears 'Joel' screaming for him to come back. When he puts his ear up to the phone Joel's nice voice is gone._

"_Phillip, I know where you live, your family's names, and your middle name do you really want to report me?" _

_Phillip's eyes widen. _

"_Yeah, that's what I thought, do you like scary movies?" _

"_No."_

"_Then you better sit down for what I'm about to tell you." _

_Phillip has made it to the back yard and found a lawn chair to sit on. It's starting to rain harder and harder and his face is getting wet. _

"_Okay, I'm listening Joel."_

"_Shut the fuck up I'm not really Joel. I'm just the last person you're ever going to speak to alive." _

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yells it loud enough so that Sidney could hear it; no such luck. _

"_Quiet, do you want the neighbours to hear?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Don't be smart with me, listen to me and you might not die, not listen to me and well, you will die." _

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_What did I say? Shut the fuck up and no funny business!" _

_Phillip flinches at the harsh tone of voice and his hands ball into fists. _

"_Now, I'm sure you must have watched some horror movies in your younger years say, before you met Sidney?"_

"_I might have, one or two."_

"_What year was the first Nightmare on Elm Street done?" _

"_Everyone knows that, 1984." _

"_Good, you're listening and we're getting somewhere."_

_Phillip sees his garden shovel beside him and he picks it up and begins to stand up, holding it like a baseball bat. "I'm done with this. SHOW YOURSELF!"_

"_Alright."_

_Ghostface steps out of the bush wearing his usual mask, and dressed in black from head to toe. In his hand he holds a hunting knife, jagged and sharp and designed for any kill. Phillip grips the shovel more as Ghostface runs at him with his knife. Phillip takes a swing and hits Ghostface in the chest but not before he stabs Phillip in the shoulder area._

"_AH!" He screams quickly glancing up at the window to see if anyone is there. Ghostface jumps up from the ground and stabs Phillip in the chest. After having the knife pulled out of his chest, Phillip staggers towards the front door and rings the doorbell; something he had not thought of earlier. _

"_Coming!" Sidney yells as she approaches the door. She flings the door open and Phillip falls in breathing heavily. _

"_DAD!" Jane says from the hallway running to his aid. _

"_Jane go get the paramedics on the phone, then call Dewey." _

"Yes mom._" Jane runs away. Sidney bends down to Phillip and cradles his head in her lap. _

"_It's going to be okay Phillip, Jane's going to call the ambulance, it's going to be alright."_

"_It was him Sidney. It was the guy from Stab."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes." Phillip says while reaching his hand to touch Sidney's cheek. Phillip stops breathing and his head falls lifelessly onto the floor. Sidney screams and Jane comes running with the phone clutched tightly in her hand and a towel in the other. _

_She applies pressure to her father's wound and screams at him to wake up. Sidney walks away from the scene and hurls into the toilet. She walks back out to the door where Jane is still applying pressure. Something moves in the bush in front of the driveway and Sidney has to squint to make it out but nonetheless, the thing is gone once she gets a good look._

The killer thought back on the first event that started it all. Had 'he' waited too long in between kills or had 'he' done it right? Like 'his' ally told 'him'? 'He' sighed with annoyance, this isn't going as planned.

_**So that was just a little POV of the killer and explaining everything. Hope you guys liked it! Review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?" Jane asked Gale hopping into the car. Jane had been excused from school after Gale had called her.

"Your mother has been hurt, she's in the hospital."

"How bad is she?"

"I don't know."

Jane starts to cry but Gale pulls her in close.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to get through this."

"How do you know that? You're not a psychic. You're just a lame reporter who doesn't know when to stop."

"Because you're so upset I'm going to ignore you just said that and move on." She puts the car in reverse and backs out of the parking spot with the country station on. Gale speeds down the road much faster than the speed limit should be. Jane clutches on to the handle on the roof at every corner.

"_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes, and he only comes out at night, gives you feelings that you don't want to fight, you better run for your life." _

The lyrics to Carrie Underwood's _Cowboy Casanova _blare out of the tiny speakers. Jane's heart begins to pound even more. What if her mother doesn't make it? Would Ghostface still come after her or was he only after her mother?

"Jane you're shaking." Gale reaches over and rests a hand on Jane's arm but Jane pulls it back.

"I'm fine." She adds sharply. When they pull up to the hospital Dewey runs to the car and opens the door for her.

"Jane wait up!" Gale shouts at her but Jane is marching up the cement walkway to the big sliding doors. She flips Gale the finger. Gale makes a grunting noise.

"What?" Dewey asks her.

"She's just like her mother."

"How so?"

"She's stubborn, has a lot of backbone, and I'm pretty sure she can throw a good punch too."

Gale touches a hand to her face remembering where Sidney had punched her fifteen years ago.

In the hospital Jane argues with a nurse telling her that she has to see her mother immediately.

"I'm sorry Jane, your mother is getting treated right now, you're going to have to wait."

"Well when will she be out?"

The nurse pauses. "Sit down with me a second."

Jane sits in a chair next to the nurse.

"Your mother was stabbed in the chest; they're trying to fix her up right now. Do you have any place to go?"

"She can stay with us." Dewey says coming up behind Jane with Gale.

"Thanks for the offer but no."

"See what did I tell you?" Gale whispers to Dewey but he tells her to shush.

"I'd like to stay at my friend Amy's house tonight. I think I need a friend right now. She just lives across the street from you Dewey."

"Okay that's fine, I'll phone or text you every hour just to see how you're doing."

Jane laughs and rolls her eyes. "Can you drive me to my house to pick up a few things though?" Jane asks Gale and she nods her head.

Back in the car, Gale cranks the radio even louder so they can ride in silence. Jane and Gale have never really gotten along; it's an awkward empty space when they try to talk.

"_If I die young, burry me in satin lay me down on a, bed of roses, sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song." _

Jane quickly switches the station.

"_I have a heart I swear I do but just not baby when it comes to you, I get so hungry when you say you love me…." _

She switches the station yet again. Why does everything have to be about killing and death these days?

"_You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it. All I want to do is lose control. But you don't really give a shit," _

Gale turns the volume down. "What shit do you guys listen to these days?" She mumbles as they pull into Jane's driveway.

"I'll be right back." Jane grumbles to Gale. When Jane reaches her front door she fumbles with the key before actually turning the lock open. Inside the sweet smell of freshly baked cookies drifts towards her but when she enters the kitchen she sees the cookies are scattered on the floor mixed with blood. Her mother's blood.

She backs away holding a hand over her mouth. She cannot believe what she just saw. Jane runs up the stairs to pack her overnight bag but realizes her bedroom window is open; that's how the killer got in. She wanted to punch herself, kick herself in the head for forgetting to shut the window.

She sees her favourite sweater lying on the ground in shreds. She bends down to pick it up but it falls apart by her touch. She throws it in the trash can in frustration and kicks it over for good measures. Footsteps can be heard walking up the stairs and through the hallway. Jane grabs the closest thing to her; a lulu lemon water bottle and holds it up in the air ready for attack.

When the footsteps round the corner Jane screams and so does Gale who throws her arms up in defense.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" she sees the water bottle in Jane's hand. "What were you going to do? Beat me with it?" She chuckles.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I came to see how you were doing; it didn't seem right letting you come in by yourself."

Jane feels a wave of relief come over her. She never wanted Gale to care but what was odd is that she did.

"Thanks."

Jane's phone vibrates in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Jane, are you coming over?" Amy asks from the other line.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

_**Sorry if that chapter was kind of lame. I promise I will get a better chapter up for the next one! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! **_


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what movie do you want to watch? Romantic Comedy or a Horror?"

Jane eyes her best friend in a dumb founded way.

"Okay then, Romantic Comedy it is." Amy pops a DVD in the player and presses menu. On the menu Channing Tatum and Amanda Seyfried walk hand in hand smiling.

"_Dear John _really?"

Amy shrugs her shoulders. "I love Channing Tatum and this movie is awesome."

"Whatever, I just don't see the reality in it."

Amy presses play then turns to face Jane on the couch. "Reality for you is getting slashed in the stomach and stabbed in the chest, and reality for me is…"

"Going to parties, hooking up with boys, and then them dumping you the next day?" Jane chimes in. Amy throws a pillow at her and they both laugh as it hits Jane in the face. Silence overcomes them as Channing Tatum walks out of the water shirtless.

"I wish Xavier looked like that." Jane mumbles.

"What happened with you and Xavier anyways?"

"Nothing, literally it was nothing. I moved in to kiss him and he said he didn't like me that way so I stopped."

"Do you think he could have killed Tammy and Lulu?"

Lulu was Mr. Smith's daughter so everyone knew who she was.

"I don't know, maybe."

There is an awkward pause.

"I think I'm next." Amy says.

Jane leans over and grabs the remote and pauses it. "How can you ever say that Amy?"

"Because I'm friends with you and I don't think I really have a chance."

"How the fuck can you even say that?"

"I'm sorry it's just, I've seen all the Stab movies and I know two of them are based off of your moms' life and I just worry sometimes."

"It's alright Amy; there is no need to worry. I think he was after my mom so I don't think he will come back."

"How do you know it was a he?"

"Because when I punched him in the alley way, he didn't even stagger, didn't even flinch, that has to be a guy."

"Some girls are tough, take Lorena for instance; she works out all the time."

"Doesn't mean she's tough."

"I think it might be Xavier."

"What would he have against me though?" Jane reaches over to press play on the remote but Amy snatches it from her.

"Because, you avoided him for a while."

"That doesn't give him a reason to kill Tammy, Lulu or my mother."

"Your mom isn't dead Jane."

Jane knew the truth. She wanted her mom to be alive more than anything but she also didn't want her to be suffering. "She'll get through it, she always does." Jane concludes and they continue watching their movie.

For the next two hours Jane's phone buzzed twice, Dewey checking in, and the doorbell rang which was Amy's dad.

"It's oddly quiet tonight." Jane whispers to Amy on their second movie while stuffing popcorn in her face.

"It's always like this, remember, mom and dad don't talk anymore?"

Jane nods her head. She had never known her parents not to get along; they were always so happy and bubbly. Jane could say that she was the luckiest girl in the world because her parents didn't fight like Amy's did. That awkward silence comes again.

"Xavier called you a whore."

"What?"

Amy hated being called a whore; she was called it every day at school for her partying she happened to do one night. Her face wrinkled up into a frown then it went a bright tomato red.

"Yeah."

"Just because I got drunk, stood up on the table and took my shirt off does not mean I'm a whore!"

Jane bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just… your face! It was so hilarious!"

"Oh you think this is real funny!" the phone rings. "Fuck you Jane." Amy mumbles and grabs the house phone.

"This is Amy how may I help you?"

"Hello Amy." The raspy voice that has haunted so many says.

"May I ask who this is?"

"This is Dewey, can I talk to Jane?"

"This doesn't sound like Dewey."

"Who is it?" Jane asks hearing Dewey's name.

"Give the phone to Jane." He growls.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll cut off your hands, cut off your tongue, and then feed you to my cat for super."

Amy's eyes go wide and her mouth drops open but she closes it remembering what he said about her tongue.

"Jane, call Dewey, it's the killer."

Jane reaches over to Amy and presses the speaker phone button.

"I wouldn't call Dewey if I were you." Ghostface says.

"Why is that?" Jane asks.

"Oh Jane. How's the stomach feeling? Was it too deep? I was worried that it was."

"Fuck you."

"Wow that is a good one. You know for being Sidney's daughter I would have thought you could do better."

Jane freezes in her place.

"Where are you?" Amy asks looking around the room.

"At a door."

Amy and Jane get up and look at all the doors. The front door, deck door, back door, basement door, and the closet. Amy nods to the closet and Jane flings it open but finds it empty. Amy grabs a knife from the kitchen and opens the front door; nobody there.

"Come out!" Jane yells at the phone which is now sitting on the table.

"Not till you find me."

"Jane." Amy chokes out. She's staring at the ceiling at the attic door. It creaks open and two black boots hang over the sides. Ghostface drops to the ground landing on two feet. His knife is clutched in his hand and he looks from Amy to Jane then back to Amy.

Amy has her knife in her hand too. They stare at each other, neither of them wanting to make the first move. Jane steps forward and Ghostface automatically turns to her. Amy seizes the moment and takes a swing at Ghostface but he jumps out of the way just in time.

He tilts his head looking at Amy with great interest. Jane dares to take another step closer with no weapon, nothing but her courage and her heart beating loudly in her chest. She grabs a flower vase from the table and dumps out the water and the flowers letting them fall to the floor.

She whacks Ghostface on the side of them head hard and he crumples to the ground. Jane and Amy both look at each other and run.

_**Review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Jake sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his spiked up brownish hair. Things were stressful, not just at school but in his social life too. Everyone thought he was the awkward one so everyone yelled at him.

He picks up his video game controller and presses a few buttons. In a minute he's on Xbox shooting people to the ground. The phone rings beside him. He picks it up and puts it on his shoulder so he can still play the game.

"Yup?" He says.

"Hello." A raspy voice says.

"You're breaking up, I can't hear you." Jake lied. He hated talking on the phone; no wonder why people at school called him socially awkward.

"I call bullshit."

Jake laughs. "You're right, that was total bullshit. Now what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"To talk? Talk about what? About how everyone hates me and how I can't even slide into home plate in baseball? Yeah, there isn't really much to talk about."

Ghostface grumbles on the other end. "Sorry to hear."

"Yeah don't sweat it."

"What are you doing?"

"Playing a video game."

"I hear guns."

"Yup well, it's a shooting game."

"Nice, I prefer to use knives though." Ghostface laughs.

Jake presses the pause button and instantly the image freezes. "Knives? Are you kidding? What are you some psychopath?"

"I like the term, killer."

"Oh so you're a killer?"

"If you want to get technical yes."

"Okay Mr. Killer, let's play a little game." Jake flops down on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. He has a poster of the famous baseball player Ichiro.

"That's odd, usually I'm the one asking you if you want to play a game."

"Well it's my turn now so shut the fuck up."

Ghostface's side of the phone goes quiet.

"If you're a killer, am I the victim?"

"What kind of a game is this?"

"Just answer the question!" Jake screams into the phone. He's had enough of people pranking him over the phone. He's watched a lot of horror movies and played a lot of video games; he might know if this person was lying or not. But what if he was a killer?

"Yes you're my victim, that's why I called you?" His voice is confused.

"Oh right, because killer's call people! What are you from the Stab movies? Stab made Woodsboro famous. We get prank calls like this all the time so have a good fucking day."

"Wait, wait, don't hang up." Ghostface says frantically.

"Who are you?" Jake is getting worried.

"Not who you think I am."

"Well no shit Sherlock."

"I'm not Sherlock and who says I'm from the Stab series?"

Before Jake can answer his closet door bursts open and Ghostface jumps out at him stabbing him in the stomach. Jake gasps, clutching his bleeding stomach. Ghostface watches as Jake falls off the bed and crawls towards the door. Jake slowly and painfully makes his way to the stairs where he slides down them on his belly making him bleed and scream more.

Ghostface walks down after him, he wants to see Jake suffer. Jake is still clutching the house phone and with it he dials the ambulance but not before Ghostface can slice his throat open.

Jake's head falls limp. Ghostface puts a round box up to his mask and presses the button. "You should have believed me Jake. Killers can go for simple too." …

"DEWEY!" Jane and Amy scream while running across the road to where Dewey lives. Before they can even begin to pound on the door it flies open and Gale stands there in her pink robe and her hair a huge mess.

"Did we wake you?" Amy asks but Jane doesn't care about that; she runs into the house for safety. Gale ignores Amy's stupid and obvious question.

"What's wrong girls?" Gale asks folding her arms. Dewey comes hurling down the stairs, tripping on the last one and landing face first into the floor. He picks himself up and straightens out his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"We saw…. Ghostface…. Then…. Ghostface…. Killer… attic!" Both of the girls try speaking at the same time both panting from the scare and the run over.

"Whoa slow down, Jane, what happened?"

"We were watching a movie and then the killer phoned us. He came down from the attic but I knocked him out with a flower vase."

Dewey's head snaps up and he reaches for is police gun.

"Dewey!" Gale shouts after him but he's already running across the street; almost getting hit by a red car on the way. He opens the door and steps inside crouching and looking each and every way. "Oh my god he looks like such an ass." Gale mutters to herself.

Jane steadies her breathing and sits down at the table. How much more could she handle before Ghostface killed her?

_**Sorry for the short update, there will be a MUCH LONGER chapter next I promise. Review! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Gale woke up to a bright and sunny morning. A smile appeared across her face as she stretched her arms and reached for Dewey. He was fast asleep. She got out of bed and put on her socks, sweatpants, and a baggy t-shirt. She ran downstairs and into the basement where a dusty old treadmill sat.

She jumped on it and pressed the start button. It roared to life with a cloud of dust going up in the air.

"Shit," Gale mumbled coughing. "I need to clean this thing." She set her mind in her happy place and she sighed contently as the pace picked up.

An electric guitar booms from upstairs making the walls vibrate. Gale falls off the treadmill whacking her knee on the way down. She limped up the stairs and finds Amy, holding Dewey's electric guitar, while playing random chords. How many times had she told Dewey to sell the thing?

Amy sees Gale walk in and practically drops the guitar on the floor.

"Sorry." She mumbles and puts it back on its stand, and walks away. Gale snorted. She forgot what teenagers could be like sometimes. Gale hears a big bash in the kitchen and she goes running to see what it is. Jane sits there picking up pieces of glass from a bowl she just dropped. She looks up at Gale.

"Good morning." She smiles that goes back to picking up glass.

"You guys are nosier than my treadmill."

"Sorry Gale, I didn't mean to drop this and Amy, well, she's just that way, fuck." Jane cut her finger on a piece of glass and holds it up to reveal a little blood trickling down. She pressed it to her shirt and the blood disappeared instantly but left a nice blood mark on her shirt. Dewey walked into the kitchen but not seeing the shards of glass, he stepped on it.

He hopped around on one foot for a few moments with Jane and Gale watching him. He grabbed a band aid from the cabinet and sat on the counter to put it on.

"So I guess I should get changed." Gale carefully steps over the pieces of glass and bounds up the stairs to put on some comfy jeans and a nice looking cardigan. She grabbed her small video camera and dashed out the door without saying goodbye.

When she hopped into her silver Honda, her cell phone rang.

"Gale Weathers." She answered while looking for her keys.

"Gale, we got a good news report here a boy has been murdered."

Gale's head snaps up. "Really?"

"Yup, his name's Jake. You better come quick."

Gale hung up the phone, found her keys already in the ignition, and she drove down the road. At the scene cameras and press were everywhere, reporters looking into the cameras explaining about the murders, and onlookers just gathering around the scene.

"This boy was friends of Jane Prescott, Sidney Prescott's daughter. Well it's like they say 'like mother like daughter'."

Gale finds her camera guy that just called her and waves quickly at him. She fixes her hair and asks if her makeup is okay.

"Just last night the killer made his move again and this time, it was Jake. Nobody is releasing his last name yet but he was stabbed to death just like Tammy Tanner, Lulu Smith, injured Jane Prescott, put Sidney Prescott in the hospital badly injured, and stabbed Phillip, Sidney's husband and Jane's father."

She sees the red button on the camera go off and hand the microphone back to the video guy.

"Shit Gale, I think you're losing your taste." He mumbled.

"What?" Gale turns around and gets up in his face. "I am not fucking losing it!" She screams and everyone turns to look at her. She smiles and walks away….

When Jane and Amy enter school, there is more chatter than usual. When they get to their lockers, Amy's boyfriend at this moment, Hank, walks up to her locker and kisses her. Jane's stomach flip flops around so she turns to her locker. She can't watch other people kiss, not since Xavier had rejected her intention to kiss him. Sure she had been drunk but she was serious about it.

"So what's new?" She hears Amy ask Hank.

"Jake was murdered last night." Jane drops her books.

"What?" She asks peering over her locker.

"Jake was stabbed last night, only twice though."

Jane shuts her locker.

"Lulu Smith was stabbed twice." Amy speaks up.

"Yeah but Tammy Tanner wasn't." Jane reasons.

"You were slashed once." Hank adds.

"And so was my mother," Jane thinks about this for a moment. "But my dad was stabbed twice."

The three of them are silent for a moment. It didn't matter how many times someone had been stabbed, they were still dead. The bell rings and Jane hurries down the hallway, not wanting to be a part of Amy or Hank's conversation anymore.

In her Social Studies class, Jane walks in and sits down nearest to the window. Brandi Hahn sits down to the left and crosses her legs. She reeks of cigarette smoke and her perfume is strong but not strong enough to hide the scent of the smoke.

"You coming to Mike's party on Friday night?" Brandi leans in close.

Shit, that was in four days! "Yeah for sure." Jane smiled although she isn't too sure anymore.

"Come have a smoke with me and Lorena after class."

"I can't, I promised my mom I wouldn't."

Brandi rolls her eyes and settles back into her seat. The teacher walks in explaining what happened to Jake. Half the class knew about it and half the class didn't. He spent the whole entire Socials class explaining how it happened. But the whole time he was explaining, Jane wasn't thinking how, she was thinking why.

_**I must apologize for my lack of updating lately. Fanfiction disabled my account for a while because of something to do with the Hunger Games fiction I had written. It got removed for no reason so it wouldn't let me update. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! This story is going to be a shorter story but I hope you all are liking it! I have the two killers picked out. Who do you all think it is? ;) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Sidney mixed the cookie dough up from scratch and stirred it around in the bowl the old fashioned way instead of the electric mixer. She smiled; Jane would like the surprise of freshly baked cookies after all she's been through this week. A sharp annoying ringing noise came from the counter next to her._

_She lifted up all the piles of newspapers and mail to find her husband's cell phone. Her throat tightened and tears welled up in her eyes. She traced her finger around the outline of the black case. The ringing kept going until Sidney snapped back into focus at the last moment. _

"_Hello?" She asks answering the phone. _

"_Hello Sidney," that familiar voice speaks with pleasure and delight. Sidney is speechless. "Didn't think I would call you Sidney? Thought you were off the hook this time?" _

"_Leave me and my family alone." She grabs a knife from the knife holder and holds it tight in her hand. _

"_Poor Sidney, still hurt over the death of her husband. What would happen if Jane got hurt? What would happen if I killed her?" _

"_If you touch one fucking hair on her head I will cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to my cat!" Sidney smiles at the corner of her mouth with her sudden power, she felt like the killer for once._

"_You're going to die Sidney." _

"_One day, but certainly not today. And certainly not by the tip of a knife." _

"_Phillip was a good guy, but he fell for what I told him, who says Jane won't either?" _

"_Because she's smart." _

"_Phillip was smart too," again, Sidney doesn't know what to say. "If she was so smart why did I stab her while she was smoking in the alley way?" _

"_Fuck you." That always seems to work._

_Ghostface's side of the line goes quiet. Sidney looks at the phone as if she could see why he wasn't answering. "Hello?" _

_The oven makes a dinging noise signaling the first batch of cookies is done. Sidney puts on the oven mitt and takes out the cookies. The palm of her hand hurts from holding the knife but she clutches it tightly all the same._

_Suddenly, Ghostface runs down the stairs holding his knife high up in the air. Sidney screams and holds her own knife up stabbing whatever comes her way. She hears the sickly sound of knife sinking into flesh and before she knows it, she can feel fresh blood. She was surprised to find that she had closed her eyes. _

_When she opens them, she finds she only stabbed him in the shoulder. He looked at her knife still in his shoulder than took it out and threw it on the ground. He held the round voice box up to his face. _

"_Nice." He then stabs her in the chest. Sidney reaches for the cabinet behind her but spills the cookies on the floor and she tumbles with them. For good measures, Ghostface kicks Sidney and walks back up the stairs where he would be going out the window in Jane's room again. He ran up the stairs without looking back. A sweater sits on the bed nicely laid out and ironed. Ghostface picked it up and started tearing it to shreds._

_There was a noise at the door, someone was knocking. Ghostface dropped the sweater on the ground its seams just barely hanging on. He was out the window in a matter of seconds and in the bush by the front door. Gale Riley was knocking on the door with her cell phone in her hand. _

"_Sidney?" She opened the mail slot by the door and yelled inside. _

"_Gale?" _

_Ghostface had to listen very hard to hear it but through the open slot he could hear the faint whisper. Damn, she was still alive. _

"_I'm coming Sidney!" Gale shouts and grabs a bobby pin from out of her purse. She picks the lock and dashes inside not bothering to shut the door behind her. Ghostface took off his mask and his clothes and walked down the street. Ordinary people were walking their dogs and had smiles on their faces. Little did they know that he was the killer; he was the one who was taking away lives all because of two people; Sidney and Jane Prescott. _

**Oooo who's the killer? Okay so, I might not update for like two days because I am preparing a very long and exciting chapter for you all. It takes me a while to do. I hoped you liked this chapter and please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jane jammed her headphones in her ears and tied her dark brown hair up into a pony tail. Today, she was going to run. She made sure her shoe laces were in place and off she went, down the road running to the beat of the music.

"I feel bad." Gale said to Dewey from her kitchen window.

"For what?"

"If I had been there a moment sooner, maybe I could have saved Sidney and she wouldn't be…" Her throat swelled up.

Dewey came up behind her and took her in his arms. "It's okay Gale, you did all you could do."

"I saved her I know that but I just wish I had gotten there sooner." She concludes.

In that moment of silence between the two it seemed like everything that had mattered to them just one week ago didn't matter anymore. The windows that needed cleaning, new windshield for the car, and the creak on the last step leading up the stairs needed replacing.

Dewey's police walkie-talkie started talking to him in a rushed matter. Ten seconds later Dewey dumped his coffee down the sink, kissed Gale on the cheek and was off to work. After the engine of the car started up and then slowly backed down the driveway and down the street; Gale ran up the stairs, got her laptop out from the desk, and brought the internet up.

She typed in 'Woodsboro killings' and instantly the article in the Newspaper on the first killings popped up. Gale scrolled down the list of options she could click on but in the end, she only found one that matched her needs. The Middle School newspaper, dated yesterday.

The headlines were: "Woodsboro killings strike again, Jane Prescott in trouble".

"Perfect." Gale smiled satisfied with her work.

…..

"Morning Jane." Mr. Smith called to her from his car. She waved barely noticing him with the sweat that poured down her face and the music blasting loud in her ears. She tripped and fell over a rock and hit her shoulder on the pavement. She cursed but got up to her feet again. Xavier stood in front of her with his binder at his side and a tight smile on his face.

"Good morning Xavier." Jane tried pushing past him but he stopped her. She took out her ear buds and let them fall to her side.

"Jane."

"What do you want?" She didn't mean for it to come out angrily, she just didn't have any patience these days.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Where were you on Monday night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where were you the night that Jake got killed?"

"I was at home, studying."

"Bullshit we didn't have any homework on Monday."

"Okay, okay, you caught me."

Jane crosses her arms and shifts her foot. "What were you doing?"

"I was over at Lorena's house." His face goes red.

"Yeah?" Jane asks daring to hear more.

"We made out."

Jane slaps Xavier across the face and turns around and runs back home with tears stinging her eyes. How many times has she imagined this? Running down a road with nowhere to go, running away from something she feared, and most of all, no one stopping her to tell her it was alright.

….

"Sidney, can you hear me?" A nurse shines a light in Sidney's eyes. They flutter open delayed because of the light.

"What?" Sidney asks.

"It's okay Sidney, you're in the hospital, you were hurt."

"My chest…" She trails off unable to finish the sentence, her chest hurt.

"It's going to be okay, lay your head down and get some rest." The nurse checked the machines again and then walked away. Sidney laid her head down, but she didn't rest. She remembered everything, the cookies falling from the tray, her body landing on the floor in a bloody heap and Ghostface, kicking her and walking away.

Sidney started to cry remembering it all, after all, when you're a victim of these killings how is it hard not to cry? She stopped crying when she thought of Jane, sweet innocent Jane was out there all alone, fending for herself against this killer. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sidney's voice is strangled.

The door opens and in walks Jane, her face pink and dripping with sweat. What time was it?

"Mom…." Her voice broke into pieces there, sobbing and having to sit down in the chair beside Sidney.

"It's okay." Sidney wheezes even though it takes most of her energy to say those two words.

"I saw Xavier today," Sidney felt a wild story coming on so she closed her eyes and at least tried to listen. "He said he made out with Lorena. Lorena mom! He knows I like him! I mean, we almost kissed at a party one night and I bet he likes me too but Lorena? She's as dumb as a brainless rat!"

_Brainless rat? _Sidney thought to herself.

"But anyways, the killer came after me and Amy the other night. He came right from Amy's attic but we ran across the street to Dewey and Gale's where they let us crash for the night. Mom are you even listening?"

The truth was Sidney was not. She had already started to drift off into a sleep and she had started to dream about brainless rats running around her house with miniature knives stabbing things. She heard millions of screams and she tried to help the people that were screaming but she couldn't reach them. When she woke up, Jane was gone and more sunlight stretched through her window. How was she going to deal with this? How would she ever face the fact that this might not be over?

….

Dewey arrived at the police station right on time as usual. He parked in his usual parking space and walked through the usual door and said hi to the usual people. He ate his daily lemon square from Hicks and read the daily paper but something was off about today. The sun was shining just a little too brightly and everyone was just a little too happy.

He popped his head out of his office several times to see if everyone was alright but as always, everyone was laughing about and going on about their business.

"Sherriff?"

Dewey jumped. Hicks had startled him. He smoothed down his shirt and fixed his mustache.

"Sorry Deputy, you scared me."

"Sorry about that Sherriff. They need you down at the Middle School."

"Why?"

"To interrogate the students."

"Does the boss honestly think that some little grade sevens are going to go around Woodsboro murdering teenagers?"

"No, but he thinks that the grade nines might."

…..

Jane walked into Math class with her hair a frizzy mess and her face puffy from running and her eyes red from crying. The talk with her mom hadn't gone so well, just made her emotional. Brandi sat in her usual chair with her feet up and eating a lollipop.

"Hello." Jane mumbled to her as she walked by.

"You're coming to Mike's party on Friday right?"

Jane rolled her eyes; this was all Brandi ever seemed to talk about, Mike's party. Why was she so hung up on this anyways? Lorena walked into class flipping her blonde hair back and holding a pair of car keys in her hand.

She clicks the button and outside, a horn honks. Everyone rushes to the window to see her new ride. She just turned seventeen, so of course she would get her full licence.

"It's a Ford. A cute little red car."

_Like the one that almost hit Dewey. _Jane laughed to herself at the memory of the night that her and Amy were attacked. Amy, where was she?

….

Amy walked into the girls locker room to find her pair of runners that she had forgotten earlier on last week. She found them sitting beside the heater. It burned her fingers to touch them so she kicked them and left them there to cool. Just as she was leaving, the lights went out and the heater clicked off.

She felt her way to the door but found that it was locked. She was alone in the dark, with no heat.

"Damn it," her phone rang from inside her bag and immediately it lit up the space around her. The caller ID read Jane. "Hello?"

"Amy, where are you?" Jane hissed from the other end.

"I'm in the locker room, I forgot my runners. Where are you?"

"I'm in Math class where you are supposed to be right now."

"I'll be right there; I just have to find a way to get out of this room."

"Why?"

"Someone locked me in here. Probably just the boys being silly."

"Just yell at them to quit playing games, I'm sure they'll let you out."

"Thanks see you later."

"Bye."

Amy clicked the 'end call' button on her touch screen and lit her way back to her runners. When she found the place where she had left them, they were gone.

"What the fuck?" Amy questioned herself. Her phone rang and instantly she felt fear. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Amy," her heart beat was quicker and louder. "Who are you?"

"I'm no one of any importance."

"Then why'd you call?" Amy presses the phone to her shoulder and looks underneath the heater for her shoes. The heater comes on and instantly burns her face. She screams and backs up into a bench but trips and falls on her back.

"Smooth."

"How did you know what I just did?" Amy grits her teeth and yells at him.

"Because, I can see your every move. When you think I'm not there, I'm watching, when you think I'm not paying attention, trust me I am. I'm there when you walk home, I'm there when you crawl into bed."

Amy is speechless, that last line was a little creepy. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere of any importance."

"Tell me where you are right now!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll come break your sorry ass and all of your other bones!"

"Oh, nice comeback."

Amy screams in frustration. The lights come back on and relief floods into her chest but that's when the door clicks open and Ghostface walks in with his knife pointed at her chest. She runs into one of the change rooms and locks herself in.

Ghostface's knife appears underneath the door and starts waving it about searching for her feet to drag her under. She stands up on one of the benches and watches his knife disappear. She hears him in the next stall, breathing heavy thinking of his next move. Just when she thinks it's over, when she thinks he's gone; he reaches over the stall and stabs her in the throat.

She falls to the ground banging her head on the wall. Ghostface walks over to an open locker and grabs her runners from where he had put them.

He then, placed them by the body and left.

_**So I hope that was a long enough chapter for you all! Review please! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gale got out of the car just in time for all of the action. The ambulance arrived and then the police with their sirens screaming.

"What is going on?" She asked Dewey who had started to run for the front doors of the school.

"The gym teacher found Amy in the girls locker room. She died."

Gale's heart tugged in her chest a little. That was Jane's friend. "Are all of the other students okay?" She asked. Dewey nodded. Gale left him to do his business and went to the principal's office. She knocked once and invited herself in. The principal sighed heavily at the sight of her but motioned for her to take a seat.

"So, who is the head of the newspaper?" She asked pulling out a copy of this week's issue from her purse.

"Lorena and Brandi."

"Last names."

"They're the only Lorena and Brandi in the school so I'm sure you'll have no problem finding them."

Gale ran out of his office and to the secretary's desk.

"I need Lorena and Brandi's last names and their classes please."

The secretary pushed up her old cat like seventies glasses and looked Gale up and down. "Why do you want to know their last names?"

Gale raised one eyebrow and slammed her hand down on the counter top. She leaned in close so the secretary could smell her breath. "I'm Gale Weathers. I am a news reporter and when I say I'm going to get something done," Gale paused just to register the terrified look on the secretary's face. "I'm going to get it done."

The secretary nodded her head and typed away on her computer. Gale stood up and straightened out her black blouse. The secretary came around the other side of the counter and handed Gale two pieces of papers. The secretary had given Gale their student records and what classes they were currently in.

"Thanks." Gale said quickly and headed off to room 2B. 2B turned out to be at the other end of the school and by the time Gale got down there, every classroom door had heads peeking around its frames to catch a glimpse of Gale's high heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

Gale knocked twice on room 2B's door and immediately a lady who clearly need her lip waxed opened the door and folded her arms.

Gale smirked and tried not to stare at the teacher's lip. "Hi, I'm Gale Weathers, the news reporter, I was wondering if I could talk to Lorena Galg and Brandi Hahn please."

The teacher looked into the classroom, at the back sat Lorena and Brandi talking to each other. Brandi dug through her purse and produced a bag of weed, she handed it to Lorena.

"No I'm sorry, they're a little busy at the moment. Why do you want to interview them? They're nothing special, trust me."

"I just had some questions about the newspaper that's all."

The teacher thinks about this for a moment. "I'll let you talk to Lorena, she's actually passing my class but you can't talk to Brandi."

Gale started to say thank you but the teacher shut the door on her face. A few minutes later, Lorena Galg, a skinny red headed girl with boobs the size of a football, walks out with her binder in her hand.

"Mrs. Topple said this was probably going to take the whole English class so I brought my stuff." Lorena smiled showing her teeth, they were yellow and cracked.

_Bad dental care? _Gale thought to herself. She pulled Lorena over onto a bench and they both took a seat.

"Are you familiar with Jane Prescott?" Gale flipped the paper open and pointed to the headline where Jane's name was. Lorena's eyes were wide but not with fear, with joy.

"Oh yes I do know Jane, she's all anyone in this school ever talks about! I mean do you think they'd talk about me? No, I'm too dumb for all of them. But I'm good at English," Lorena paused. "I think."

"Do you know anything else about the recent Woodsboro killings? Like anything interesting…" Gale smiled hinting. Lorena turned her eyes up towards the ceiling thinking. Gale sighed, this girl didn't know what she was talking about.

"Lorena, I mean do you know anything that could point me towards the killer?"

"Oh!" Lorena said, getting it now.

"Yeah!" Gale sarcastically joined the enthusiasm.

"Well I'll give you a hint…" Lorena leaned in closer to Gale. Gale's heart was pounding in her chest and her head was spinning. "They pay me, to use my car!" Lorena squealed excitedly.

Gale sat upright. "So you know who they are?"

Lorena gasped. "Of course I don't! One night when I was mowing the lawn in my front yard, some creepy guy in a white mask and black robe came up to me with a wad of cash and a note strapped to the cash reading 'I'll pay you double this each night if I can use your car'. I never questioned him, if I'm being paid that much cash, I don't care who the guy is! I know he's the killer because of the mask is all over Woodsboro!"

"Lorena, you need to tell the police about this man. How often does he come around?"

"Oh I don't know, but it's mostly been every night now. I hope I'll get paid tonight!"

"Well whenever you get paid someone dies." Gale says to her and walks away quickly. She had to find out who this killer was, even if it took all night stalking Lorena's car.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Review guys! **_


	14. Chapter 14

"NO!" Jane screamed as she slammed the door to her bedroom. She threw herself down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She needed to breathe, but couldn't find air. It was like she was trapped under water and she couldn't get out.

Amy had been there for her but now, Ghostface had taken that away too. "No!" Jane kept repeating the word over and over again. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go, this wasn't the way she wanted it to end at all.

Her cell phone rang in her pocket. She had no courage to answer calls right now and she had no energy to reach it, but, she did.

"Hello?" She whispered into the phone.

"Hey Jane it's mom, is everything okay?"

Tears sprung to Jane's eyes as she broke down at the sound of her mother's voice. "No." Is what she said.

"What happened? Jane tell me!" Sidney said but it was too late, Jane had already hung up. Jane needed to get up because if she lay down again she would never get up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up shakily. Her whole body was trembling and her eyes were all cried out. She walked down the stairs and outside where she got on her bike and peddled down to the store.

In the middle of town there was a costume shop that sold many costumes but mainly, they sold just one and that was the Ghostface costume. Jane didn't even bother locking her bike, she threw it up against the window and charged into the store.

"Hello Ms. Prescott what can I do for you?" The nice old shopkeeper said.

"I need a Ghostface mask." She said rudely.

The man was taken aback. "Ms. Prescott, I'm not selling those anymore, not with all the murders happening again."

Jane grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him closer to her. "Mr. I am so sorry but I need that costume. You would understand if you were in my position." She tightened her grip.

The man pushed her off of him. "It's in the backroom." He said.

Jane left the costume shop without having to pay a penny; the man was clearly scared of her. Jane put the bag around her handle bars and rode home. Once she got home, she ripped the costume out of the bag and tore the tags off with her teeth. She put on the black robe and put on her tall black boots. She paused when it came to the mask.

The mask has some sort of eeriness to it that Jane couldn't put a finger on. Maybe it was the way its eyes were big and black and the mouth so wide. She ran a hand over the white plastic and a tear fell down onto it.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll get him." Jane said. She carefully put on the mask and turned around to face the mirror. She looked like the real deal. She cocked her head to one side, his signature move. As she was looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed something moving in the top corner. Her eyes widened under her mask. The real Ghostface stood right behind her, watching her every move.

Ghostface cocked his head to one side and Jane gulped. She didn't even have a weapon. Ghostface dropped his knife out from his sleeve and gripped it tightly.

"NO!" Jane screamed and ran. Ghostface followed her, knocking over a kitchen chair and a plant on the way. Jane threw off the mask and opened the back door. She ran across the lawn, her legs moving faster than ever. She was alone now, she didn't have a friend with her, and her mother wasn't home.

"HELP!" Jane screamed while jumping over the fence. She looked over her shoulder; Ghostface was slightly behind. In the neighbour's yard, Jane tripped over a little toy duck and fell on her face giving Ghostface enough time to take a swipe at her. Jane dodged it by just a second.

She was out of luck, the neighbour's weren't home. Ghostface jumped on her and pinned her on her back. His knife was in his right hand and he made a fist with his left. Jane knew she wasn't as strong as him, but she could at least give it a shot. She whacked him in the head with her head, and he fell off.

With her head spinning, Jane got up and ran out of the neighbour's unlocked gate. Out on the street she ran in front of a little red car speeding down the road. She waved her arms at it and it skidded to a halt. Lorena got out of the car and ran towards Jane.

"Jane, are you okay?" She asked.

Jane jumped into the driver's seat and stepped on the gas pedal. She hadn't even gotten her learner's license yet so she swerved over the yellow line and hit a garbage can. Oddly enough, she had no regrets of leaving Lorena in the middle of the road along with the killer not even ten feet away.

Jane bumped into a parked car but managed to get back on track. Tears were blocking Jane's view and she couldn't handle the steering wheel. She screamed and let go of it but forgot to take her foot off of the gas. She hit the curb then hit the brakes. Why couldn't someone have guided her through this? Her mother could have, but she didn't. She didn't tell Jane about the kind of pain that comes with all of this, and it broke Jane and split her in two.

_**I hope you like this! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I promise I will get better at it. We are nearing the finale of the story! There will be longer chapters! Who do you think is the killer? Review!**_


End file.
